clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Lodge Attic
The Lodge Attic (also known as the Mystery Attic) was the top story of the Ski Lodge, and also served as a storage. Here, many objects from all over Club Penguin Island, and even other islands, were stored. Aside from the many stored objects, there were a few tables for playing Find Four. Among the storage, there was also a box portal to teleport players to the Box Dimension. There was a spiral staircase that led back down to the Lodge. History The Lodge Attic was first opened on April 27, 2006, primarily as an additional place to play Find Four. For about a month and a half after the Christmas Party 2006, the snow from the party was stored in the Lodge Attic, kept at a low temperature by the Air Conditioner 3000. That snow was used in the Festival of Snow 2007. After the Christmas Party 2008 ended, snow was again stored in the attic with the AC 3000. There was also a sign that mentioned it was being stored for February, but was later changed to March. This time the snow was used for the Snow Sculpture Showcase. On March 18, 2015, the Lodge Attic was renovated, and received the alternate name "Mystery Attic", due to being a hotspot for mystery hunters. A portal to the Box Dimension was also added. Mystery objects After the Attic was renovated, many objects were placed in the Attic, generally relating to things surrounded by mystery or rumor. They are as follows: *A painting of the Iceberg tipped, from the Puffle Hotel Dining Room. Unlike the original, a UFO is seen in the background in this version. *A picture of a Frost Bite. *A picture of Scorn the Dragon King. *A picture of a ninja. *A picture of the Giant Squid. *A picture resembling a red version of a Blue Crystal Puffle. *A picture of the large puffle-shaped mountain in The Wilds. *Octi, the inflatable octopus. *The tenth buoy, from the Mysterious Deep. *A portal from the Box Dimension, which can be entered. *A tooth from the Megalodon. *Scorn's crown. *A ruby from Dinosaur Island. *A Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg. *A penguin sculpture from the Mysterious Deep. *A footprint cast from the Sasquatch. *Garianna's spell book. *A painting of a blue pirate resembling Rockhopper, from the Puffle Hotel Sitting Room. *A painting of Gariwald VIII. *A Gold Puffle artifact from Quest for the Golden Puffle. *The X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopper. *The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's right arm. *The grey puffle sculpture found in The Wilds during the Puffle Party 2015. (added on April 9, 2015) *Additionally, the Fairy Branch was seen in concept art for the room, but was not present in the final version.File:CP Attic.jpg Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, from 2009 to 2012, the room takes on a lavender color scheme, with a large fountain containing koi fish, pillars around the room resembling trees, and stained glass windows on the walls, with green curtains above them. *During Halloween Parties, from 2008 to 2014, there were a few jack-o-lanterns, red and black banners, and a candelabra on a pile of crates. In 2015 and 2016, there was only a spiderweb decoration on the puffle-shaped window. 2007 *During the Christmas Party 2007, the top of the giant Christmas tree from the lodge was poking through the floor, and as such, part of the floor had to be sawed off. 2008 *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Ski Lodge, as well as the attic, was crudely drawn with Microsoft Paint. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the room was colored pink. There was a row of fountains, and large pink curtains. The ladder to downstairs was replaced by a spiral staircase with railing. There were also some pillars, and the left wall was comprised of several glass windows with stained glass patterns. *During the Penguin Games, red vs blue Find Four was hosted here. There were signs and balloons for each of the two teams, and the two couches were labeled "RED HQ" and "BLUE HQ". Trivia *During the Holiday Party 2012, the ladder used to access the attic instead provided access to Santa's Sled, preventing this room from being accessed normally. However, it was still possible to teleport into the room with the EPF Phone. Gallery Graphical designs Lodge Attic 2006.png|April 27, 2006 - January 2, 2007; February 9, 2007 - December 29, 2008; March 20, 2009 - March 18, 2015 Festival of Snow Lodge Attic.PNG|January 2, 2007 - February 9, 2007 Winter Fiesta 2009 Lodge Attic.png|December 29, 2008 - January 29, 2009 Puffle Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|January 29, 2009 - March 20, 2009 Lodge Attic 2015.png|March 18, 2015 - April 9, 2015 Lodge Attic 2015 2.png|April 9, 2015 - March 30, 2017 2006 LightbulbSkiLodge.png|Lightbulb Hunt 2007 Halloween Party 2007 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas Party 2007 Lodge Attic.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Lodge Attic.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2008 Penguin Games Lodge Attic.png|Penguin Games Halloween Party 2008 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2008 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2009 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Lodge Attic.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Halloween Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2010 Halloween Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2011 Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2009 Lodge Attic.png|Medieval Party 2012 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Halloween Party 2011 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout Lodge Attic.png|Operation: Blackout 2013 Hollywood Party Lodge Attic.png|Hollywood Party Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2013 Operation Puffle Lodge Attic.png|Operation: Puffle and Holiday Party 2013 2014 Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|The Fair 2014 Halloween Party 2013 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 The Fair 2015 Lodge Attic.png|The Fair 2015 and Fashion Festival Halloween Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Halloween Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Halloween Party 2016 Holiday Party 2015 Lodge Attic.png|Holiday Party 2016 Missions Mission 9 Lodge Attic.png|Mission 9 Mystery/rumor objects Lodge Attic Iceberg Painting.png|The Iceberg painting, with a UFO Lodge Attic bulletin board 1.png|The bulletin board with pictures of Scorn the Dragon King and a Frost Bite Lodge Attic bulletin board 2.png|The bulletin board with pictures of The Wilds, a ninja, and the Giant Squid Lodge Attic Octi.png|Octi the inflatable octopus Lodge Attic Buoy 10.png|Buoy 10 Lodge Attic Box Portal Open.png|A Box Portal Lodge Attic Scorn Crown.png|Scorn's Crown Lodge Attic Ruby.png|A Dinosaur Island ruby Lodge Attic Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg.png|A Yellow Stegosaurus Puffle Egg Lodge Attic Garianna's spell book.png|Garianna's spell book Lodge Attic Pirate Painting.png|A painting of an unknown pirate Lodge Attic Gariwald Painting.png|A painting of Gariwald VIII Lodge Attic Golden Puffle.png|A Gold Puffle artifact Lodge Attic X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopperz.png|The X-Treme Jetpack Surf Hopper Lodge Attic Protobot arm.png|The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000's left arm Lodge Attic Puffle Sculpture.png|A puffle sculpture from The Wilds Names in other languages SWF *Lodge Attic References Geographic location Category:Places Category:2006